minute_frontierfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
MinuteFrontier
Introduction à MinuteFrontier MinuteFrontier is a simple RPG game designed to kill time and monsters while growing a character. It is part of a series of Frontier games by game designer moitititi and is available on both Android and iOS platforms. The goal of the game is to kill monsters and bosses by getting stronger through various jobs. Description de l'App From the creator of MinuteQuest comes the hotly anticipated MinuteFrontier! A 2D field where the only choice is to advance or die! If you've got a bit of pesky time to kill, why not try it out? Kill slime, kill time! Mécanismes du Jeu The player will begin the game in a city as a Villager at LVL 1 after giving a name to the character. Two areas are defined on the screen with two big arrows (see Starting point image). When pressing on the arrow, the character will move in the according direction. When the character gets to the edge of the screen, the distance traveled increase by 0.1km. After a couple of screens the player will encounter the first Temple, where they can change jobs. By killing monsters they can get EXP, Weapons, and LVL up to get stronger. By LVLing up the player can unlock abilities that will make the character stronger. By defeating bosses, the player can unlock new jobs with different abilities and characteristics. Menu de Jeu By clicking on the big MENU button at the center of the screen, the player can access many features, data and options of the game: *The REVIEW button allows them to review the game on the store, it is later replaced by the HOME button that brings the protagonist back to the starting point of the game. More information here. *The GO TITLE button allows the player to select or create another character (up to five) and change the colors of the various menu in the game. *Various subscreens are also available as shown bellow JOB The Job screen displays information such as the current job, job LVL, element type of the job, growth rate (also known as stats growth) of the job, weapon bonuses and the level at which the next ability will be unlocked. For more information on jobs, visit the Jobs page here. ARMES The Weapon screen allows the player to switch from all unlocked weapons. Upon collecting a new weapon, it will highlight with a NEW!! message that will disappear after the weapons page is opened and the new weapon is viewed. For more information on weapons, visit the Weapons page here. MONSTRES The Pet screen displays information such as the LVL of the current pet, its growth rate, its status and the two abilities (ACT1 and ACT2) with which it can attack. For more information on pets, visit the Pets page here. CAPACITES The Ability screen allows the player to see and review all unlocked abilities with a short description. Upon unlocking a new ability or improving a previous ability, it will highlight with a NEW!! '''message that will disapear after the ability screen is opened and the new/updated ability is viewed. For more information on abilities, visit the Abilities page here. COLLECTION The '''Collection screen displays the list of all monsters unlocked in the LIBRARY with information such as their name, their stat growth or which kind of weapon they can drop. For more information on enemies and collection, visit the Pets page here. OPTION The Option screen allows the player to change the name of their character, skip title screen when launching the app, adjust the sounds volume and activate the AUTO PET mode in which any monster available as a pet with a higher level than the current pet will be automatically recovered and switch with the later. CREDIT The Credit screen displays information about the creator of the game and all the people involved in its design and creation. Foire Aux Questions many questions and answers come from reddit Jobs *How do I change jobs? You can change jobs at temples. *Which jobs to choose? All jobs have their pros and cons, you can begin by inspecting each job carefully in this wiki to make your own character, suited to your way of playing. You can also look at the Character Builds page for more information on how to build a good character. *How do I get new jobs? You can unlock jobs by killing bosses. Capacités How do I get new abilities?Get new abilities by reaching sufficient levels in different jobs. *Are abilities for ever?Yes, when unlocking an ability you keep it even after switching jobs. Dressage *What are pets?Pets are monster tamed to be by your side, follow you and attack other monsters for you. *What is the shadow pet I sometimes get behind me?The shadow pet is a summoned pet through the Summoner's ability Summons. A Pet boarding will appear at the beginning of the game where you can leave your pets without fear of losing them upon death. Through Summons they will then randomly attack. *Are stats important for the summoned pets?Yes, INT and STR still impacts the damages they make and MEN the critical rate. SPD also makes them summoned more often. *Do summoned pets get EXP?No. *Do I get the bonus from Werewolf ability ALONE if I have two pets in boarding?Yes. *Which pets are the best?Look at the Pets page for information about pet growth and abilities in order to keep the best pets in your team. Autres Questions *How to put music in background?Make sure to have Minute Frontier fully closed and put music on before opening the app again. *What does the home button do?Home button makes you start back at your home and revives all the fallen bosses that you have killed. It is the same as dying but you will not lose your pet. *Some creatures have a colored level fonts, what do they represent?Font colors represent their element. There are five elements in the game: WATER is blue, FIRE is red, EARTH is green, LIGHT is yellow, DARK is purple, white means no element. *How do elements work?WATER is strong against FIRE, FIRE is strong against EARTH, EARTH is strong against WATER, LIGHT is strong against DARK and DARK is strong against LIGHT. Additional damage from elements is INT / 5 as specified in the Stats damage formula. More over, damage is doubled when an element attacks one he is strong against and halfed when attacking one he is weak against. *How can I beat Lucifer?It is widely acknowledged that trying to beat Lucifer before a total level of 8000 is nearly impossible. It is recommend that the player is at least level 10000 and have a wide variety if not all abilities suited to your build. Lucifer is a DARK and flying monster, LIGHT weapons and Bow with ability BOW AIM UP will make higher damages against him. While fighting Lucifer two option are possible. First, with enough speed and using the Summoner and its Knife EELY DAN you can actively hit and run without taking any damage at all. While this method is time consuming it will work safely by concentrating on timing. Second, you can use either Robot or Hero job and use their LIGHT Bow LASER GUN. While aiming, BARRIER abilities will reduce the damage you take a lot allowing you to make more damage, faster. In the end it all relies on the strength of your character and your luck as a gamer. Any other question? Ask in the comments! __NOEDITSECTION__ en: Catégorie:Pages Principales Catégorie:Mecanismes de Jeu